lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Erengrad
Erengrad is a mighty port city on the western banks of the Kingdom of Kizlev, and its position is the capital of the Dutchy of Erengrad. Erengrad is utterly dominated by House Tornov of whom has controlled and led the city basically since the days of its creation. Slaves, gems, and precious metals are common trade items here. Even though Kislev doesn't maintain a regular navy, many of the trade ships that come to Erengrad are armed and can be drafted into military service by the ruler of Erengrad when needed. The city was formerly named "Norvard", being the capital of the Ungol people. It was the largest city of the region and was later conquered by the Jutes and renamed "Erengrad". With the regular transit of ships bringing trade goods from the Old World, Norsca, and even from the New World, the city slowly grew both in size and importance becoming an important centre of international trade. Slaves, gems, and precious metals are common trade items here. Even though Kislev doesn't maintain a regular navy, many of the trade ships that come to Erengrad are armed and can be drafted into military service by the ruler of Erengrad when needed. The city is built at the head of the river Lynsk, within a huge lagoon that shelters it from the cold sea and the flesh-melting winds of Chaos that blow from the north. The docklands are built on a sizable island, connected to the main city by a fabulous timber bridge. The city is protected by walls of solid timber, and from its great bronze gates winds a single dangerous path towards the city of Middenheim in the Empire. Erengrad was one of the original founding cities of the Germanic people but it wasn't the Jutes that were first here, it was in fact the Ungols of whom constructed the port as a fishery town. Eventually the Ungols were pushed westward by the coming of the Jutes and this led to the Jutes becoming dominent in the town, and leading to massive growth in the town. As the years rolled by the city of Erengrad remained resolute as much of the rest of Kizlev was torn asunder by wars, and disease. Erengrad became the main port of the region, and this led to massive increases in wealth, which financed the growth of the Dutchy of Erengrad, and the fortification of the city. History Early History Noteable People Demographics Points of Interest The city is built at the head of the river Lynsk, within a huge lagoon that shelters it from the cold sea and the flesh-melting winds of Chaos that blow from the north. The docklands are built on a sizable island, connected to the main city by a fabulous timber bridge. Located in Erengrad is the very large Temple of Ulric, from where Var-Ulric leads the worshippers of Ulric in Kizlev. The city is protected by walls of solid timber, and from its great bronze gates winds a single dangerous path towards the city of Middenheim in the Empire. Category:City Category:Port Category:City of Kizlev Category:City in the Dutchy of Erengrad